Forever
by Unsugar
Summary: Marchen Awakens Romance He left everything, even the people he cares the most, for this one man. PhanxAl


**Title:** Forever

**Author:** Faker of Innocence (miraraykai88 at yahoo dot com dot my)

**Summary: **He left everything, even the people he cares the most, for this one man. PhanxAl

**A/N:** This short fic has nothing to do with the plotline of the manga or anime. And unbeta-ed.

**Warning:** OOC Phantom, OOC Alviss and bad grammatical errors. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still haven't own MÄR, and never will.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm sorry… but I can't accept you," the youth replied after listening to his comrade's confession.

"But… why?" the blond asked. He was not angry being rejected, but curiosity forced him to know the reason behind his rejection.

"I… already have someone special."

"It is that… fairy? What's her name… Bell, isn't it?"

The blue-haired boy just gave the other a small smile. It was funny how people thought he and Bell have some special intimacy between them. "No, she was just a close friend, a very close friend. That's all."

The leader of the Ruberia Guild could not help but feel intrigued with the past tense the younger used. Something between that boy and his small friend has changed, and it was not for the better. "Who is it then? Someone I know?"

"… Yes, although not close with our group," the blue-eyed boy said, knowing that the man in front of him will never approve of the relationship. No one has ever approved of it. Not even Gaira-san and Alan-san who always understand him. "You even hate him."

Somehow Nanashi was not shock to find out that the youth's lover is a man. "I hate this person? Why should I?"

"He makes everyone around us suffer." That short answer from the cursed youth was enough for the blond man to guess who his special one is.

"But… but it can't be! He made you suffer, hasn't him?" A short nod, but it was not enough to satisfy him of why the boy chose the one who first created the War Game. "Then, why?"

The wielder of 13 Totem Pole knew that no matter what kind of answer he give, the thief will never accept the fact that he was rejected over some immortal bastard. "You'll never understand, Nanashi, no matter how I explain it."

"To the hell I will! He makes people suffer! He makes _you_ suffer! What make you choose him!"

Hearing no answer from the other, Nanashi realized the youth will never change his mind, no matter how he tries to. "Fine! This is your own choice, Alviss! But I want you to remember one thing, if you ever suffer after this, I will never be the one you can come to talk with. And from this very moment, you and I are _enemies_!"

And with that, Nanashi turned away from Alviss, not realizing the tears flowing freely from those beautiful blue orbs.

'Goodbye, Nanashi… forever.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alviss stood alone at the empty, large balcony, recalling the incident between him and Nanashi that had happened that evening.

'It's all over now… Bell, Dorothy, Gaira-san, Alan-san, Jack, Ginta… and lastly Nanashi, thank you for everything.'

He knew that as soon as he told everyone who his lover is, he will immediately get scream at for his choice. More importantly he doesn't know whether one day he will regret his decision or not, but he knew he had to try. And that person will be there to help him.

A strong, pale arm wrapped itself around his waist from behind, but he did not feel surprised.

"Alviss-kun, are you alright?" A familiar voice whispered at his ear. The voice that he once loathed with hatred is now the only comfort he has.

"Will be," he replied, without turning around towards the person speaking behind him. He just rested his head on the other's chest, looking towards the darkening sky. "Will be."

"Are you sure? Maybe your decision…" the pale leader of the Knights was silenced by a kiss from his younger lover.

"I'll be alright. Just don't worry too much, Phantom-kun." The youth gave him a small smile, which for him is a smile that is faking everything that Alviss is going through right now. He knew that the youth is on the verge to cry again.

"But they are your friends. You need them."

"Yes, I need them. And _you_. But they can't be with me all the time. With you, I can be with you… forever," Alviss said quietly, a small blush covering his cheeks. At the very same time new streak of tears are running down those reddened cheeks. "I'm okay. I just… can't stop these tears from coming out."

'I'm sorry everyone, for making you disappointed of me. I'm sorry, Danna-san.'

Phantom just listened to his lover's quiet sobbing. He knew that he can not do anything but be there for him. He hugged the black-haired teen tighter. "Thank you, Al-kun. I promise, no matter what happen, I'll be with you."

'I'll be with you… forever. Because you're the one who had to sacrifice everything just to be with me. Thank you… Alviss.'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uh-oh, I have made Alviss cried. Twice. Please don't hate me. And I'm sorry for any grammatical errors.

Any constructive review is very well appreciated and will be used wisely in the future.

Thank you for reading.

F.o.I


End file.
